Frankie Sanford
Frankie Sanford is a fan character for Super Eds, an original story created by Nintendonut1 and based on the characters of the Cartoon Network animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. One of a set number of people per generation to be born with a superhuman ability that activates upon coming of age, Frankie developed the science and math skills to design and build technologies beyond normal human abilities. He adopted the superhero alias of Colonel Cranium, hoping to put his powers to good use for the people. He was created and applied for by DanMat6288. Background Frankie is the son of Charles M. Sanford, a high-ranking businessman who was rarely home (and usually in his private office when he was), and Maggie Sanford, a stay-at-home mom who took care of the house while Charles was on his business trips. Understandably, he wasn't particularly close with his father, but he loved him all the same... from a distance. His mother, on the other hand, he is very close to, and to this day he's always been and always will be a mama's boy. Frankie always was a quiet kid growing up, and he had very few friends. He led a relatively uneventful life, not counting the first grade play chronicalling Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in which he played an elf and got crippling stage freight. On his 18th birthday, the day he'd become a man (at least, by legal definition), Frankie's few friends and closest family threw together a small party for him. Unfortunately, Frankie was strangely weak and lightheaded on that day, barely able to stand properly or speak up too much. Although concerned, everyone held the party anyway but saved a few slices of cake for Frankie when he got better. The following day, he came down to breakfast feeling fine. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal and pulling the sudoku puzzle out of the newspaper, he worked on the puzzle while contemplating what he planned to do that day. It wasn't until he'd completed the puzzle that he realized to his great surprise that he just breezed though something in a mere minute or so that would've normally taken him an hour or so at best. Curious, Frankie continued to test himself in private, discovering his increased intelligence in math and science. Now, Frankie may not have suspected himself of being a Super Child, given he knew nothing of the Super Children. But he knew his newfound superintelligence couldn't have come naturally. Frankie wondered what he should do with his great new power... that's when it hit him: "With great power comes great responsibility!" Over the next few months, Frankie secretly spent time building and perfecting technology and a costume that would aide him in becoming a superhero for the crime-ridden suburb of Autumnville. His grand premiere came one Saturday afternoon when the First National Bank became stage to a robbery and hostage situation. Just as the situation seemed to start taking a turn for the worse, a young tech-based superhero calling himself Colonel Cranium showed up, rescued the hostages, and captured the bank robbers before they could get away. The local authorities weren't sure what to make of this "Colonel Cranium," but they were thankful all the same. Over time, as Colonel Cranium continued saving lives and stopping bad guys, the public at large started to accept his intentions as genuine and welcomed him as their local superhero. But just at the height of his popularity, a group of men in odd uniforms showed up to call him out, and they clearly meant business. Clearly, as far as Cranium was concerned, these men were part of some criminal organization whose goal here was to force him to use his genius towards their nefarious needs. The men, however, claimed they were really part of a group called the Tribunal and that they served God. Apparently, Colonel Cranium was a heathen and must die. OK, no, he concluded on his previous assumption. They're just nuts! At that point, the "Tribunal" men attacked Cranium relentlessly with the intent to kill. And the more he avoided their attacks, the more aggressive they got, and the more civilians were endangered in this conflict. In the end, Colonel Cranium managed to save every civilian put in danger and wear the members of the Tribunal down to the point where he could capture them; they were subsequently handed over to the police. The local news stations painted the Tribunal's attack as an act of terrorism, and many citizens were skeptical of the group's true intentions. While most suspected them of having darker intentions beneath a "serving God" cover, there was a small minority that considered they probably do believe what they preach. An even smaller minority even goes as far as to think they might have a point, but they keep their mouths shut knowing they're grossly outnumbered. Shortly after the incident with the Tribunal, Colonel Cranium was pulled aside by a young man barely a few years older than him and in ye olde clothes. The young man's name was Fletcher Skylark, the Super Child of Flight. Fletcher then went on to explain what the Super Children were, which Frankie/Cranium was one of, and fill him in on the team of Super Children he had formed in London. Fletcher also explained the religious group called the Tribunal that attacked Cranium earlier and why they attack Super Children. From what Frankie could gather, the Tribunal has given Fletcher and his allies plenty of trouble before. By the time the two had finished talking, they'd come to the mutual understanding that Colonel Cranium was needed where he was. However, Fletcher told him he'd be checking in from time to time, and he'd call in should the team ever need his services. Arrival - Personality Frankie Sanford is a bumbling, socially awkward young man who mostly means well. He's got a warm, witty sense of humor that only really shows itself when he's in his comfort zone. Overall, Frankie is about a C average student, which he has been before his coming of age and after as "Frankie" to protect his secret identity. After coming of age, his skills in fields such as math and science improved insanely while his skills in fields such as language and history remained about the same. As Colonel Cranium, he is much more outgoing. It is likely that because he has a secret identity, he worries less about the way people perceive him personally; there's also the fact that he does a lot of good for people and he knows it. His charming, pleasant demeanor played a big role in winning over the citizens of Autumnville. Even then, though, his small talk skills are meh. But get him on a topic he can sink his teeth into, and he can converse with you all day. Frankie is a big-time comic book fanatic, and he strongly adheres to the rules for fighting for truth, justice, and the American way. This includes things like not ignoring the call for selfish reasons, not taking the law into his own hands, not endangering civilians in any way, and keeping his secret identity safe. He has, however, eventually come to trust Fletcher Skylark with his identity out of knowing his role among the good-aligned Super Children and getting to know him well enough. Frankie generally refuses to use lethal methods in any situation unless there is absolutely, positively no alternative; no such situation has yet come up. Weapons Colonel Cranium's equipment is primarily controlled mentally by the neural interface components in his helmet. His main piece of equipment is his anti-grav pack, as it's his primary mode of transportation while on duty. On both forearms are wrist-mount computers with holographic screens and full 4G Internet access. The suit's exoskeleton can increase Cranium's strength and agility several-fold. Cranium also wields an arsenal of projectiles that can do things ranging from entangling their targets in thick cables or forming a containment bubble around them. The containment bubbles aren't as numerous and are mainly used when the criminal can't be held by cables or in the case of protecting a civilian. If the intended target is agile enough and can see it coming, he or she can dodge Cranium's projectiles. As such, he usually tries wearing his adversary down before attempting to trap them. Powers/Abilities Frankie Sanford/Colonel Cranium's power is superhuman intelligence, which to the untrained eye isn't much of a power at all. Cranium gets all of his abilities from his equipment (see "Weapons "), so many of the more hardheaded types often accuse him of not being a real Super Child and having artificial powers. But his virtually unparalleled supergenius ability to build and operate his equipment makes him one of the most versatile Super Children. Cranium has been able to replicate other Super Children's powers with his technology, most notably Fletcher's flight with his anti-grav pack. Though in his defense, flight is one of the most generic superhero powers. With his powers, he can not only build and work his own machinery, but he can also decipher and reverse engineer most any technological device and system. "Ye olde" technology, however, he has considerable difficulty with. His powers also make him one big human calculator capable of deciphering most codes and calculations with relative ease. Skills Aside from the skills his powers grant him, Frankie also has a fine ear for music, though he's not exactly much of a singer. He's also shown some decent organizing skills even before his powers emerged. Frankie can also cook, play video games (RPG more than platform, but the latter as well), and play tabletop games. Trivia Category:Fan characters Category:Super Eds characters Category:Super Children Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:DanMat6288's applicants